Frankie Doyle
Francesca Doyle (Prisoner #220-247) is a prisoner of Wentworth Correctional Centre. She is played by Nicole da Silva. Franky Rose Doyle Franky Doyle is serving a 7 year sentence at Wentworth and is the Top Dog at Wentworth at the start of Episode 1. The "return" of Jacs Holt threatens this however, as Jacs and Franky are involved in a rivalry for the top dog position. We first meet Franky when Bea Smith arrives and is shown to her cell. Franky is having sex with Kim Chang in there and afterwards, comes out to talk to Bea. She immediately sees an opportunity in Bea -- one of Franky's drug smuggling plans fails, and she coerces Bea to smuggle drugs in for her. Franky holds up the line for the phones, and implies she can keep doing so, in order to stop Bea from seeing Debbie. Franky receives a lot of fan mail at Wentworth, in part due to the nature of her crime. She was a participant on a Reality TV show about underprivileged youth being given the chance to learn to cook, and she violently attacked the host after he verbally abused her on camera, burning him with hot oil. The incident however garnered nearly 100 million views on Popview, a video sharing website. From a young age, Franky had a hard upbringing. Her father left when she was ten, unable to cope with his wife's drinking and drug problems. He left Franky with her mother, reasoning that a mother wouldn't hurt her own child. It is revealed in the season 1 finale that Franky killed Meg during the riot. The murder was accidental as Franky thought Jacs had grabbed her from behind so stabbed the person in defense. To her shock, it was in fact Meg she stabbed, not Jacs. Franky also appears to have a soft spot for the Governor 'Erica Davidson' as both people often flirt and exchange long lingering looks between one another throughout season 1 as a result in episode 10 they engage in a forceful kiss which both passionately enjoy. After Bea is released from solitary confinement at the beginning of season 2, Franky orders Boomer to attack Bea to display dominance as the new top dog since Jacs Holt's death. This causes friction between Franky and Bea. Franky is being monitored by The Governor, who knows Franky is responsible for the smuggling of contraband into the prison. Franky takes advantage of the garden project, organising a male inmate from Walford prison to import drugs in return for oral sex from Boomer. The inmate informs Franky of a new product called "Pink Dragon", which he adds will "cost her". Franky and the inmate meet in the garden shed, where the drugs are located. The male inmate implies she will have to perform sexual favours for him in order to earn the drugs. As he tries to rape her, Franky grabs a garden fork and stabs the man in the genitals. His screams alert the guards of the situation. Liz informs The Governor of the whereabouts of the missing drugs, which results in Boomer being sentenced to seven additional years in Wentworth when the drugs are discovered in her cell. The identity of the lagger is unknown to Franky, who becomes paranoid, originally accusing Doreen and later attempting to strangle Bea before Liz confesses. Franky and Liz have an emotional discussion, in which Franky admits that Liz is the only one to ever care about her. Before leaving H Block, Franky warns Liz not to come back to Wentworth. Franky sees an opportunity in Maxine, trying to hire her as a henchman. When The Governor cuts off Maxine's hormone treatment, she seeks out Franky to smuggle the drugs for her, and in return becomes a part of her crew. Franky orders Maxine to attack Bea, who Franky suspects is working with The Governor and conspiring against her. Boomer informs Franky that she is planning an attack on Liz on the outside, to which Bea interferes and gets Boomer locked up for an attempted attack, to which Bea remarks that she and Franky are going down. After Boomer is slotted, Franky confronts Bea in the cafeteria, who admits she is planning to take over as top dog. Franky finds out that Maxine is working with Bea, passing on information and smuggled in a shiv. Franky seizes the shiv, prompting Bea to sneak into the mail room to steal a Stanley knife and tape. In the second last episode of the season, Franky uses the knife against Bea during a fight outbreak in the laundry. Bea wins the fight, turning down the opportunity to kill Franky using a box cutter, and instead slices her owns arms and ends up in the hospital. In the season final, Franky has lost the respect of the other inmates. The Governor offers her the place of top dog if she sides with her. Franky learns that her partner, Kim, will be leaving Wentworth as her parole has been approved. She and Franky argue over the two resuming their relationship outside of the prison, with Franky brushing Kim off, telling her to return to her boyfriend. As the second season comes to an end, Franky and Bea come face-to-face on Bea's return to H Block, after being arrested for the murder of Brayden Holt, to which Franky tells the onlooking crowd that Bea is the new top dog. In the Episode Blood and Fire, Joan Ferguson lights Wentworth on fire and gets trapped with Doreen's baby Joshua, Franky and Bea turn around and go looking for Jess and Joshua, they find them in a rubbish Area, the ceiling starts collapsing with Bea, Joshua, Franky and Ferguson trapped inside. Bea climbs through the vent while holding Joshua and exits the building. Bea gives Doreen Anderson her baby and then runs back inside to save Franky and Will Jackson runs in after her. Will and Bea manage to push the door open and Bea grabs Franky and tells Will to leave Joan there but Will grabs her and brings her out. The place burns down with Jess inside but everybody else gets out. In season four, Franky is living with her prison psychologist Bridget Westfall and is lying to the parole board about where she's staying. They both come to the conclusion that it would be best for Franky to leave so she doesn't get into more trouble. She gets a job as an assistant in 'Legal Relief' a small law firm. Franky visits Bea in Wentworth after Ferguson tried to drown her, Bea confesses she is now in love with a woman to Franky's amusement. Bea asks Franky to monitor Shaun (Gianna's son who Ferguson is receiving regular visits from) and she sparks up a friendship with the boy who she is helping with his case. Shaun finds out Franky's real motives and Ferguson orders him to the court house for her trial and he brings a handgun. Bea calls Franky to alert her, she goes to the court house and Shaun confronts her with the weapon only for Franky to talk him out of it. They embrace and Franky explains to Shaun that Ferguson has manipulated him as she does with everyone else.